In a Perfect World
by Queen of the Damned xx
Summary: Al tells his brother what's on his mind after his tragic death. Please read and review! SongFic


A Perfect World

By XWiltedxxRosesX

The funeral is over now, and it's just us. Everyone left, with tears in their eyes. Wondering, just like me how someone like you is gone. You told me to always be strong, brother. Can I be strong now that you're no longer here? It's not fair, I can't seem to grasp it. You could've easily left once I was restored to my body, but you didn't. That stupid military! You said you'd leave after we got what we wanted, but you didn't! You lied! I can't get it out of my mind, you looked at me and said, "I can't leave now Al, they need me." Did they need you? Or did you just want the attention of being the youngest one there? I'm not sure, I never got to ask you. My life is going to difficult now, everything's falling to pieces. I have nowhere to go, but I guess I'll have to go somewhere. I can't go back home, no where near there.

_I could have never seen this far_

_I never could have never seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

Do you care, brother? Did you even care that you left me here alone? I'm not sure, if you did maybe you'd still be around. We got through even worse things together and a stupid military assignment took you away from all of us! I wish the world was perfect, and none of this had happened. We'd be with mother and father, and you'd still be around. How are they? Are you with them yet? I want to come, but I know you'd yell at me. I still have time down here, thanks to you. This should've never happened, you do know that right? I shouldn't be here alone looking at your grave! Not me…not you. You promised we'd never leave each other, you're supposed to protect me, but you're not here. Your first broken promise, and you're gone.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

Were you lying when you told me I was strong? I used to believe you, but this just proves you wrong, Ed. I'm not strong, I'm weak, you gave me the hope to believe I could do something in life. This is all wrong, you can't be dead. Where's your miracles when you need them? Did you believe in them? Or was it all Alchemy? I yearned to bring you back, brother. But after what happened to mom I couldn't bring myself to do it, what if it went all wrong again? What then? Time, I hate it. I want to go back, to try and tell you that you couldn't leave too many people cared for you, Ed. I am one of them. Your brother, you swore to stay by my side and not to leave me, you were the light at the end of the tunnel. Now I'm lost, will I ever find my way back?

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't fine my way_

So now where will I go? I ask this question over and over. What should I do now? I don't have you to ask for help, you won't answer me. I still try to make myself believe that you're not gone, that some day you'll walk back through that door, smiling and say 'Hello' again. I remember that night perfectly. I was staying somewhere at an Inn in the middle of no where when there was a knock. I jumped up, knowing that only you would come so late. But when I opened the door and saw Colonel Mustang with his head hung, I knew. I knew you weren't coming back. The silence was terrifying, and the rain made it even worse. He looked up and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Al." He said sighing. "Ed, isn't going to be coming back." He looked heartbroken. Was it because he lost someone who helped him out a lot, or was it because he actually liked you. Who doesn't? You were so easy to get along with, except when people called you short, but you know, you weren't that short brother. I can't bring myself to let go of you. I don't understand, how could you leave me! How!

_I don't what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

This watch makes me cry every time I look at it. But I can't let it go. It's the one thing of you that I can keep. I question it, 'How could you have done this to me?' Maybe it's because I hope that you'll answer me, but you never do. Rubbing my eyes with my sleeve I stare at the words on your tombstone.

Edward Elric

Beloved Brother and Alchemist

No date. I didn't want it there. Just for personal reasons. People that didn't know you had no right to know you died young. I couldn't bare to remember, though it still haunts me painfully. You can't feel my heartache, brother. You don't feel anything anymore! Why! I begin sobbing, I can't stop asking you why or how. You'll never answer me, I know you won't. I'm so angry at you right now, but I'm too upset to show it or say anything. "Sleep well brother." I say before getting to my feet and reading your tombstone once more before leaving, still wondering how you could put me through something like this. I promise to visit you everyday, and tell you everything. "Come on, Al! Don't worry, I'll be fine!" You said to me smiling before you left, how could I forget your smile, your bright eyes. You always told me everything was alright, and somehow I believed you. I miss you, Ed. I'll see you again, someday.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all_

**((I was listening to this song, and I got this idea after watching the show one evening. So I decided to write this. I know, I like to write deep and sad stories, it's just me. Please read and review!))**


End file.
